


Bottom Line

by JustHereForLaughs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Bobby Ships It, Complicated Relationships, Crowley Ships it, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gabriel Ships It, Happy Ending, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sam Ships It, Slow Burn, Vampires, Witches, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: Cas gets his butt kicked and Dean gets all panicky, like he does.  Dean doesn’t know how to emotion.  Cas is confused, as usual.  So no different from the show.  Oh, and also, Sam knows everything.  Actually, everyone knows everything except Cas and Dean.  Cas can feel someone’s longing.  Wink wink.  Song references?  Let's see what Cas does when the Winchesters are asleep.Really this will be a long winded slowburn for Destiel with maybe some plot.  I'm hoping to include a lot of Desiel bits I've seen and thought about, incorrect quotes, theories, tropes, etc.  It's not really set anywhere specific in the SPN timeline because I use characters from everywhere.  What if everyone lived at once, would that be so awful?  Except John, he gets to burn in hell.  I hope you enjoy.  This is beta'd by fricklefracklefloof, huge thanks to her for her help.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Bottom Line

Sam tossed the duffle off the bed and hurriedly smoothed out the sheets. Dean struggled through the door, carrying Cas, and set him on the bed. Dean tore off the bloodstained shirt and coat and tossed them aside. Sam ran over with the first aid kit but was brought up short seeing the wound.

Dean glanced at him. “I know,” he said, reaching for the box. He pulled out the stitches and got to work sewing up Cas’ sliced chest. The bleeding slowed, but not before it had gotten all over the bed. Even unconscious, Cas flinched when Dean pressed a whiskey soaked cloth to the cut. “Sorry, buddy,” he muttered.

Sam stood off to the side, staying out of the way. He watched as Dean wrapped gauze around Cas’ chest and pulled the blood soaked sheets off to replace them with the ones from the other bed. Dean walked over to him. “Think he’s gonna be ok?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “I hope so. I really wish demons would stop getting angel blades.”

“Me too.” Sam gestured to the pile of bloody sheets. “Looks like we’ve lost our deposit. I’ll go get us new ones.”

Dean nodded as Sam left. He grabbed a drink from the fridge and pulled up a chair next to keep an eye on Cas.

Sam came back a few minutes later. He stifled a laugh when he saw his brother.

“What?” Dean asked defensively.

“Nothing. Just you sitting there all worried about Cas. He’s an angel. He’ll be fine.”

“He got his chest slashed open with an _angel blade,_ so maybe you can understand why I’m worried about him,” Dean snapped.

“Alright, alright.” Sam dropped it and put the new sheets on the bed. “I’ll take the couch,” he offered.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You wouldn’t even fit on the couch.”

“It’s fine, Dean, really.”

Dean sighed, too tired to argue. The adrenaline had worn off and he really just wanted to sleep. “Fine,” he mumbled, climbing onto the empty bed. He settled in and turned off the light.

\--

Cas woke with a start. He threw the blankets off of himself, wincing when he moved too quickly. Slower, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He knew it must have been Dean who stitched him up. He was a bit surprised to see Dean on the bed instead of Sam.

Cas walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He gathered up his bloodied clothes and put them in the tub to soak. He sat down heavily on the toilet and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the swirling red water in the tub as it ran down the drain, letting awareness follow it as the thundering of pouring water surrounded him.

“Cas?”

Dean's voice pulled him back. Cas looked up to see him standing in the doorway. Cas could read the concern in his eyes and a question on his lips.

Dean coughed self consciously under Cas’ gaze. “How do you feel?” Dean asked.

“Well enough, all things considered,” Cas replied.

“That’s good.”

“Do you need something?” Cas asked.

“Hm? No.”

“Then what is it?” Cas could tell there was something Dean was leaving unasked.

Dean shook his head and shifted his weight. “Nothing. I don’t know,” he mumbled.

Cas tilted his head ever so slightly. “Get some sleep, Dean. I’m fine.”

Dean nodded, muttered something affirmative, and shuffled away.

Cas listened to the bed creak, telling him Dean had listened. Satisfied, he turned to the clothes in the tub. He washed them and hung the next to the shower curtain. He finished and went back into the main room. Seeing both of the brothers were asleep, he sat on the end of the bed and waited for them to wake.

\--

Dean made Cas let him change the bandage when they got back to the bunker.

“Dean, I don’t think this is necessary,” Cas protested as Dean dragged him into their medbay, as Dean had called it, “It’ll heal fine on its own.”

“A slice like that can kill even after it's been patched up. Come on.”

Dean started rummaging through the cupboards to find the gauze. “Take off your shirt.”

Cas sighed and did as he was told. He set his clothes on the counter just as Dean finished grabbing the supplies.

Dean carefully unpinned the old bandage and discarded it. He dabbed it with alcohol to clean up the dried blood around the stitches.

Cas winced at the touch. “Dean…”

“Listen, you are lucky to be alive. Much deeper and it would have split open your lungs. I’m gonna make sure you stay that way.” He set the cloth and alcohol down and started unrolling the gauze.

Cas felt something tug in his gut as Dean carefully wrapped it back up. He looked at Dean who was carefully avoiding eye contact. He’d gotten good at ignoring the feeling when Dean was too close or too far away. Dean finished and his hands hesitated over the pins for a moment. The feeling grew stronger before snapping like a twig.

Dean pulled away. “Much better,” he sighed. Dean looked Cas over once more. “Now put your clothes back on.”

Cas pulled on his shirt. “Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” With a nod, he left.

Cas hated the pull that came from Dean, hated having to leave it be. But Cas didn’t take risks. At least it wasn’t as painful as it had been in purgatory.


End file.
